


When The Blue Spirit comes out to play

by Redflower42



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Sokka (Avatar), Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Roleplay, Sokka was a little scared, Swordplay, The Blue Spirit has pocket because it's convinient to me, Top Zuko (Avatar), like knifeplay but with swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redflower42/pseuds/Redflower42
Summary: Sokka was working late when a masked figure appeared at his window. His heart almost stopped before he recognised the blue and white mask.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), The Blue Spirit/Sokka (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92





	When The Blue Spirit comes out to play

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by Minibagelqueen's Teenage Years, part 4 of the series [Avatar: After the War](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849786) (go read, it's very good).  
> Also, i wanted to thank [RoseWaterTears ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWaterTears/pseuds/RoseWaterTears) for beta reading this <3

Finishing reading yet another scroll, Sokka started to worry about Zuko. Seating at the small table at their personal chambers, Sokka stretched his back hearing some of his joints pop, and wondered if he should go after his husband, probably buried in a pile of work without any sense of time or reality. That’s when all the lights went out, the only source of it coming from the window, the silver moonlight blocked by a human figure. Sokka jumped and turned into a combat stance, hand reaching for his boomerang but finding nothing other than his bare skin, since he had already bathed and prepared for bed. The recognition of that blue and white made him suddenly relax. 

“You almost gave me a heart attack!” He shouted to the masked figured. 

The Blue Spirit made no sound, and Sokka steadied his breathing. 

“Ok, just to confirm, Zuko it’s that you or am I going to be murdered?” 

The Blue Spirit snorted briefly and nodded, raising the mask just enough for Sokka to recognize his husband, putting it back on quickly. Assuming his imposing posture, the Spirit reached to the scabbard at his back, pulling the familiar dao blades, which shined in the moonlight. Sokka gave one step back, his eyes widened. 

With a rapid movement, one of the blades was just under his chin while the other pointed to the bedroom door. 

“Oh, what the fuck?” 

“Do you trust me?” Zuko’s voiced sounded muffed under the mask. 

“Yes.” Sokka replied, he did trust Zuko, although he was a little scared at the moment. 

“Use your safe words” 

Inhaling deeply, Sokka nodded and moved as the Blue Spirit wanted him to, careful so he wouldn’t trip in the dark. 

Slowly and backwards, they made it to the bedroom. The Blue Spirit pointed to the big bed against the wall. Trembling a little, Sokka lied still, a new kind of excitation burning through his veins, and he sighted with relief when the Blue Spirit retreat his weapons back into his scabbard. From his pocket he took some pieces of crimson fabric and soon, Sokka’s wrists were being tied tightly to the wooden headboard. 

Blue Spirit stood for a moment, considering gagging Sokka with the last piece of cloth, but deciding against it. 

Sokka left an almost needy sound when he felt gloved fingers running his already naked torso and arms, fingers pressing against the black ink of his Water Tribe warrior tattoos on his biceps, the rough fabric causing tingling, the mask hovering over him as if analyzing a prey. He closed his eyes, letting a sight escape through his lips, begging to be kissed, enjoying the stimulation, the finger running over his jawline and soon letting his hair fell free from its tie. 

The warm body against his moved away and Sokka darted his eyes open, seeing the Blue Spirit positioned at his feet and reaching again for his scabbard. His heart missed a beat as he saw the blades disappearing inside his pants from the hem, the cold metal sending shivers down his body, coming from the bottom up his heels. 

“Zuko?” Sokka’s voice was shaking and he let out a loud moan when, in a fluid movement, the Blue Spirit cut off the fabric of his pants, leaving him wearing only his loincloth, a painful erection leaking underneath it. The swords travelled his shaking body again. 

“I’m kind of scared.” He whispered. “I hope you know what your doing.” He said as he felt the blade too close to his groin and only one moment later one of the blades cut through his loincloth. 

The Blue Spirit chuckled as he retreated his swords, hands running through Sokka’s thighs, leaving dark bruises from the strong pressure applied. 

Sokka was already short breathed when the gloved hands finally grabbed his erection, starting to pump his cock. The precum was not enough to prevent the slight pain the rough fabric provoked and it made Sokka hiss. It was over soon, though, the Blue Spirit took off his gloves and coated his pale fingers with oil he took out of his pocket. 

Sokka moaned again feeling the oil coated finger sliding inside him, pulling his wrists against the ties at the sting from sudden intrusion. He felt like he was losing his mind, the whole thing much more exciting than he would’ve imagined. The fingers inside him stretching his hole slowly but precisely, another finger added to help massage his prostate, the swordplay, the mask, the Blue Spirit's other hand impossibly hot travelling from his hip to his cock, stroking him hard. Sokka felt overwhelmed, coming with a shout of pleasure. 

When Sokka looked up, still trying to get his breathing back to normal but failing, the Blue Spirit had lowered his black pants just enough so his own erection was free, one hand holding the base, already positioning himself between his butt cheeks. Blue Spirit looked up, waiting for some signal from Sokka that meant he could continue or should stop. Sokka nodded and with a smirk hidden by the wood, he pressed slowly against him, stretching the man under him even further. 

Once inside, it didn’t take long for him to set a fast and hard pace, chasing his own orgasm and leaving Sokka shivering a little with overstimulation. 

“Oh, fuck! That’s so good!” Sokka managed to speak, rolling his eyes in pleasure. 

The Blue Spirit threw Sokka’s legs over his shoulders, their faces now much closer than before and Sokka almost could see the gold in his husband’s eyes through the holes in the mask. The pace of the thrusts became even faster, the cockhead hitting Sokka’s prostate every time in this new angle, making him arch his back, the ties in his wrists starting to bruising from him pulling it. 

“Sokka…” The Blue Spirit whispered in between soft moans, head dropping to Sokka’s chest, the wooden mask pressing against the ribcage and Sokka was sure that that would leave a mark. 

“Zuko, please!” Sokka begged. “Kiss me.” 

Zuko reached for the mask again, taking it off and capturing his husband’s lips in a urgent and messy kiss. He broke the kiss, moaning and feeling incredibly close, his mouth trailing the soft brown skin of Sokka’s neck, biting it as he came hard. Sokka closed his eyes, already so close to come again. 

Zuko moved away from Sokka, receiving a soft cry of protest, but soon replaced his cock with his fingers, engulfing Sokka’s shaft with his mouth, sucking and licking the way he knew his husband liked. It took very few minutes before Sokka slipped over the edge again, body going limp and throat going raw from all the sounds he’d made. 

“Holy shit!” He said weakly while Zuko untied him. Despite being free, he didn’t move, letting himself being cared for. 

Zuko cleaned them both, stripped from his clothes and lied down, still a little out of breath. He snuggled against his husband’s broad chest, fingertips running over soft brown skin. 

“So… did you liked?” Zuko asked unsure. 

“Of course I liked it! You’re amazing, did you know that?” Sokka whispered. 

Zuko just tighten his embrace, sighing happily. 

“You know,” Sokka’s voice broke the silence again “the Blue Spirit should come out to play more often.” 

Zuko chuckled lightly. 

“Anytime you want, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Go visit my [Tumblr ](https://redflower42.tumblr.com/)


End file.
